Everything is Possible, Just Believe in Yourself
by gen.pop.40
Summary: It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, it is in ourselves.


_**A/N: New story, one shot. Please don't forget to review. **_

Some girls in highschool are "all that." They have everything going for them; they hang out with all the right people; they have all the good looks; they are so popular they have half the guy population in the school drooling over them; and they are totally unreachable. In so many words, that is how I would categorize Trish. She had a great body, she was cool and I loved everything about her. I loved the way she made me feel everytime he walked by. Most of all, I loved her bright hazel eyes. She was perfect. I had a huge crush on her the moment I saw her but, of course, that was all she would be to me. A crush. I had always been this regular guy who just hung out with my friends during lunch, pretending not to care about anything but secretly glancing in her direction every now and then. She had always been the girl everybody knew and respected. Compared to her, I felt like I was inisgnificant.

My best friend, Randy, knew everything about my secret crush on her, and he would never fail to remind me that impossible things can happen and that I will have my time. In fact, he would remind me, if people knew I had a huge crush on her they would probably say "it's normal" or "they're meant to be, he's hot, she's hot." It was like I was this commoner with a huge crush on my queen.

Even though we were never formally introduced, somehow our paths crossed. She talked to me one day when we were both late for school. She said hi and asked me why I was late. Naturally, I pretended to be unaffected and answered her right back. After that, I headed to my class. I was happy. He had recognized me as a living, breathing object that went to the same school. If there was a court right there and then, I would have done several 360 or even 720 dunks just to release this flying feeling in my chest. I mean, I already felt shivers in my spine everytime I saw her. So when she spoke to me, it felt like she someone had just poured a glass of cold water in my head.

After that incident, we casually chatted when we would see each other during lunch. Nothing personal, just some small talk that would last a minute or two. Although we were talking and all, I could never imagine myself being her boyfriend. Pigs would fly before anything like that would happen to me.

One day, Randy's cousin came from abroad to visit him. He would be staying with Randy for a week. His name was Jeff Hardy. We were introduced, and I liked him immediately. He was nice, funny, totally cool and a gym instructor back home. He had brown eyes and, well, I just had crystal blue eyes. There was nothing to hate about him. Randy and I both loved hanging out with him so much that I finally suggested that she join us in school one time. Unkowingly, I initiated my own suffering.

When we went with her to school next day, everybody was looking. He had those foreign looks and, well, he was a gym instructor. Everything was fine until he saw Trish. Guess what? He decided that he had a crush on her, too. Worse, he wanted to date her. He asked me to introduce them. I felt like I had no other choice. I introduced them and told Trish that he wanted to go out with him. To my disgust, he willingly agreed. I could have strangled myself.

So they went out, and I found out the next day that they had kissed. I can still feel the stabbing feeling in my chest when I found out. I couln't believe that "my girl" was with this guy who liked her for just a second when I had been dreaming for her forever. It was unfair that he got to kiss her, and I didn't even get to tell her how I felt. I was too hurt to cry.

The day Jeff was leaving to go back home, Randy decided to stay at home and spend time with him. I went to school. At the end of the day, Trish approached me and asked if I could take her over to see Jeff before he left. After some persuasion, I finally gave in. But she would not be delivered to my rival without a cost. She got in my car and I drove her to Randy's house, making sure we took the longest way possible to get there. When we were nearing the house I pretended to be lost, and I led her around in circles until I almost ran out of gas.

After talking and hugging and saying goodbye to Jeff (although I liked him a lot, I was secretly glad to see him go), it was time for us to leave. I offered Trish to take her home, and this time I drove in better directions. What a lame way to get even.

After Jeff left, Trish and I were closer. We would go out sometimes and share more than just small talk. She would even join us for lunch sometimes. I now know why she was so popular. She was incredibly nice and absolutely fun to be with. I found myself falling for him more and more each day. Several times I wanted to let her know that I, too, wanted to date her. Maybe I would get a kiss, too.

One day she asked Randy and me to go to the mall. Randy never showed up so Trish and I hung out by ourselves. I was overwhelmed. Deep inside I was thanking Randy for not making it. It was almost like a date, only she didn't know it. I asked her if she wanted to see a movie. She said yes. My heart was pounding. I swear I could hear it as we sat beside each other. I couldn't help but think of what it would be like if she knew that I liked her. I felt so strongly about her, and something inside me felt like she had to know. Since words are always awkward for me, I decided that I wouldn't tell her; I would just kiss her. I gathered up all my strength and took a deep breath. I leaned on her a little, and she didn't seem to mind. I slowly faced her to plant my trembling lips on her cheek. When I looked at her, I was surprised that she was looking at me, too. I was so nervous, I could have choked on my own tongue. Then suddenly, _she _kissed_ me. _I must have looked stupid because I had my eyes open the entire time. I was in heaven.

I found out later that Trish had like me even before she met Jeff. She admitted to me that she never had the courage to let me know because she never thought I would like her, especially after I introduced her to Jeff. Trish and I have been together for almost five years now, and everything is still like brand-new. Not bad for two people who thought they would never be together. Surely, everything is possible.

- John Cena -

* * *

**_please read and review!_**


End file.
